look_infandomcom-20200214-history
Alf Chronology
5th March 1988 to 10th September 1988 Written by Unknown Drawn by Harry North (HN) ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 5th March 1988 - No.10, replacing Unknown. Ended 10th September 1988 - No.37, replaced by Unknown. "Meet the Tanners, the only family with their own alien!"" 5/3/88 - No.10 'Midnight, somewhere, a cat yowls to another, and deep In a suburban household, fur stirs!’ ALF, the 'Alien Life Form', wakes everyone up that night, tripping over a roller skate. ALF tries to explain about the 'creatures' making noises outside but when Brian sees there really are two guys 'messing about near the lounge window', it seems the house Is going to be burgled… "ALF enters a fancy dress competition…" 12/3/88 - No.11 ALF wants to go shopping with the Tanners, and Is going stir crazy being cooped up In the house. Lynn and Brian use a fancy dress parade at the church to take ALF out, themselves dressed as Darth Vader and a Wookie from 'Star Wars', but the alien sees a cat and runs off In pursuit … (Note: ALF tries to use the Melmac word 'ZZPPRDS' while playing Scrabble.) "Watch out: ALF's on the loose!" 19/3/88 - No.12 With an alien biological clock, ALF can't sleep and goes for a night stroll round the neighbourhood… "ALF makes like a dog…” 26/3/88 - No.13 After 'avenging' (in other words, breaking) Willie's soldering iron for burning him, ALF wonders off, and 'leads' himself into more trouble by pretending to be a dog… (Notes: The iron goes 'SNAPP FRASSS' when ALF breaks it, which In his language means 'Sorry I was so dumb'! The English sheepdog ALF swaps leads with looks a bit like, and thinks like, Boot, from the strip 'The Perishers'.) "ALF thinks he's found a pal in the kitchen…" 2/4/88 - No.14 ALF thinks the washing machine is a television, but when it starts its cycle, the noises it makes sound to him like a Melmacian dialect. Thinking it is being treated badly by being forced to 'eat clothes', ALF decides to feed it… (Note: ALF talks back to his 'pal': BLURMA, GURMMM, VURMM?) "ALF the impersonator!" 9/4/88 - No.15 Mrs Ochmonek - the Tanners' nosy neighbour has been talking to Mrs Bronski, and decides to invite the family to dinner so she can snoop round their house and find if it is true. But ALF Is suspicious, and impersonates the Tanners' voices when she sneaks In the basement trapdoor… (Alf takes a break to make way for 'Gilbert the Alien') "He's Back!" 30/7/88 - No.31 Alf dashes to the rescue of the Tanner's 'tin-sentry gate-guard' (that Is, their garbage can!) and drives off In the garbage truck! (Note: Melmacian for 'scram!' or 'Beat It!' Is 'BXYNHFMQ!') "The Tanners' home is overrun by aliens…" 6/8/88 - No.32 Colonel Luntz and his aide Craig, of the 'Military Intelligence Mobile Unit 3', turn up at the Tanners, Investigating reports they are harbouring 'some kind of alien'. It is up to Brian and Lynn, with the help of Kate's new green drapes (with white spots) and matching bed cover to dream up a means of putting the men off the trail… "Schitzo Alien” 13/8/88 - No.33 Alf sees Kate 'talking to herself' but she's actually encouraging her plants to grow. Alf becomes intrigued, and decides to try it for himself, in Melmacian... “Alf the pundit” 20/8/88 - No.34 ALF watches 'Peter Pan' on TV and decides there is so much wrong with the film, he writes a 72 page letter to local station KZYX, who decide to interview the complainer In person… “Home Sweet Home” 27/8/88 - No.35 ALF dreams Willie has repaired his spaceship, allowing him to return to Melmac, but when the Tanner's cat Lucky appears with 'a few pals', it rapidly becomes a nightmare! "The Tanners are having a clear-out…!" 3/9/88 - No.36 ALF takes over when the Tanners decide to have a clear out for a local charity sale, and for once does good, getting rid of 'one-offs' that the other half has been broken by neighbours the Ochmoneks… until Mrs Ochmonek decides to replace the broken matches with the stuff they've just got rid off! “A ‘furry’ close shave” 10/9/88 - No.37 Kate's fun-fur coat has been got at by moths but ALF saves It (It reminds him of his Uncle Skeezum on Melmac) and tires to make the fur more regular - with Willie's shaver! (Chronology by Shaqui Le Vesconte) (Titles are a mix of actual titles from issues and made up titles) 4.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips